With Light Comes the Dark
by Deadman19
Summary: When Edric Black crashes on an unknown world whilst fleeing the Empire, he finds himself playing a game much more complicated than he could ever have imagined.
1. chapter 1

The stars were bright on this night. As they blurred by the viewport, the man inside was looking at something that seemed much further away than any star. Edric Black gripped the controls of his star fighter, the grief that he had been holding in during his harrowing escape from the Empire threatened to overwhelm him. Jedi don't cry for loss. He thought to himself bitterly. But could he even consider himself a Jedi? The order was in smoldering ruins thanks to the betrayal of a man whom he had long considered his brother. Anakin Skywalker had been the hero with no fear. The Chosen One whom would lead to the end of the Sith.

However what had happened was the opposite.

He couldn't really blame his brother for defecting. The Council had long distrusted Anakin. And that had created an unrepairable rift that would never heal. This had allowed Darth Sidious to sneak in and seduce his friend to the dark side. And after killing Mace Windu, Darth Vader was born.

After witnessing the death of Padme, he himself had fled. He tired of the schemes Yoda and Kenobi were coming up with. He knew what they were doing, splitting the babies up so Vader would never sense them. Kenobi had failed though. He had failed to even injure Vader in their fight and he had barely gotten away with an unconscious Padme in tow. Coward. Edric gripped the controls harder, gritting his teeth.

Suddenly, his ship lurched out of hyperspace breaking him out of his trance. "Shit! My hyperdrive must've been damaged somehow!"

Frantically he worked trying to stabilize his quickly destabilizing ship. He steered the vessel to the nearest habitable planet.

Keeping steady as best he could he descended onto the world. As soon as he broke through the cloud cover, his ship began dropping at an alarming rate while alarms blared all over. His instruments were going haywire. Knowing he had no choice he landed as best as he could, not even bothering to deploy landing gear.

With a jerk, he landed in what seemed to be snow and after skidding to a stop and making sure the air was safe to breathe, Edric popped the hatch and leapt out of the ship, extending his senses into the forest around him. Suddenly, the ship exploded into a ball if flame. Puzzled, he stared at what had once been his ship.

Strange. _It's as if the Force guided me, rather violently I must say, to this place._ He looked around, noticing how similar to his own home world it was, but also knowing that it wasn't.

 _Well, might as well start walking._ He had no idea where to go. Didn't even know what was North and what wasn't. He had nothing but what he currently wore which was ill advised to be worn in a cold environment such as the one he now found himself in, and his dual lightsabers. His Jedi robes were somewhat helpful, but not enough and soon, he found himself shaking from the biting cold.

Even drawing strength from the Force, his exhaustion was nearly all consuming. The Last thing he remembered before blacking out were voices "My Lord, we found someone!" "We need to get him to warmth. Get him up on a horse and let's get him back to Winterfell." "Yes Lord Stark!"

Bleary eyed, he stirred sitting up with a groan.

His body ached all over but he was in a warm bed. Frowning, he looked to find his lightsabers lying on a bedside table. Calling them to him with the Force, he leapt up out of bed and was surprised when he nearly hit the floor, his legs unable to completely support him. "How long have I been out?" he asked himself. "And where am I?"

"You're in Winterfell." He whipped his head around to find a young girl standing in the doorway surveying him coolly. "And you've been unconscious for three weeks. Apparently you were nearly dead."

Edric's lips quirked. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh, so you make a habit of nearly freezing yourself to death?"

With a chuckle, he knelt in front of the girl who by this time had a small frown on her face. "What's your name?"

"My name is Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

"Well, Arya Stark of Winterfell, my name is Edric Black, Jedi knight if that means anything to you."

"Old Nan tells some stories, but not much."

"Well perhaps if I'm allowed I can fill in a few gaps. I'm a student of history."

"Will it be boring?"

"Some of it might be, but it doesn't have to be boring. Now, can you take me to your father please? I'd rather like to thank my savior in person."

Within minutes, he was standing, albeit a little wobbly, in a study in front of the man himself. Eddard Stark was a broad man who was in fairly good shape for a man his age. He had a beard and sharp eyes that seemed to look through you. "Please accept my thanks my Lord, if not for you and your men, I wouldn't be standing here now."

With a smile, Stark gestured towards a chair in front of his desk. "Please, sit. You look like you're going to fall over otherwise."

"Thank you my Lord, I do think I will." After easing himself into the seat, he looked at his host with a burning curiosity. "I must say that I am curious as to why you would help a stranger, especially one whom appeared on the heels of a rather violent explosion."

"I did wonder what that was. But when I find a man near death, I could never just leave him to die. How could I ever call myself honorable if I had done that? What kind if example would that have set for the men who were with me? What about my children? So you see it was an easy decision for me to make."

"Well, thank you all the same. I owe you a great debt."

"Well as to that, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." Stark looked troubled. "In fact, I could use the help of a Jedi."

"Oh?"

With a nod, Eddard launched into his troubled tale. By the end of it, they both had glasses of Meade in front of them. "So you took your sister's son as your bastard to save him from your best friend because he hates the boy's father and his family."

"That covers it."

"And what is my role?"

"I fear that this secret could put my family in danger."

"Then shouldn't they know? If they are in danger for the secret then don't they have a right to know?"

"I haven't told them yet. But I fear I may have no choice. My wife hates the boy because she thinks that he is my bastard. If I tell anyone, it'll be her."

"I see. So you want me to protect your family."

"Protect them, guide them. Whatever you have to do. I don't think it'll be necessary, but it never hurts to take precautions."

"No," answered Edric, thinking of Anakin. "it doesn't."

It was in that chamber that Edric swore his life to the Starks as their guardian. He thought of the friends he had lost to Order 66. He thought of his Padawan, a Jedi Knight whom he had come to love and respect, dead from the betrayal if her own men. He thought of the brother that he had lost to the darkness, and in that moment, he left it all behind.

 **So this is just something that was floating around in my head. I'm not sure if I want to do a full story on it so let me know!**


	2. AN

**Hey I know it's been a while since I first posted this little prologue, but I'm in a conundrum. You see I have a decision to make as to whether Ned Stark lives or dies in this story and I need your help to decide. Let me know either in a review or in an IM. Thanks! His fate is in your hands!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Game of Thrones!**

Edric Black sat meditating in the Godswood of Winterfell, focusing on the Force and drawing from it. Usually, when one meditates, they do it to release all negative emotions into the Force. Edric was not doing that. He was looking to the Force for wisdom of the future, trying to discern what may be to come. As always, the Force was reluctant to give up those secrets, seeming to urge him to trust it. There were often moments of clarity however. Whenever one of the children was about to do something the Force would send him a short vision or give him a warning. It was normally accurate although the future was ever changing and, with a frustrated sigh, Edric opened his eyes and made to stand. The King of Westeros himself had just arrived and the entire Stark household and their servants were out in front of the East Gate to greet him and his entourage. Edric himself had elected to stay out of the festivities, unwilling to submit himself to the irritation of dealing with royalty and, from what Lord Stark had told him of Robert Baratheon, he could be a lot to deal with.

Edric smiled grimly. Eddard had chosen to keep Jon away from the king as well, for his own safety so that it would lessen the chance of Robert seeing Jon for who he really was. Catelyn had agreed so Jon was to be kept out of sight and out of mind. Not that Jon minded. Ever since he had found out about his true parentage, he visited the Crypts more and more. Of course, Ned had tried to dissuade him of that on this day, knowing Robert would want to see where the late Lady Lyanna was buried. But Jon had other places he could hide, namely where Edric was standing now. The former Jedi turned at the sound of approaching footsteps to see Jon Stark walking his way. "Nowhere else to hide?"

Jon shook his head. "I thought this was my spot." He said with a small smile. Jon had been legitimized by the king at the request, sent by raven, of Eddard who had made the request at the demand of his wife after she found out herself who Jon's real parents were.

"I suppose it depends on what you're coming out here for. I come for clarity. You came out here for peace." Edric stated with a small smile.

"Aye, peace from the party of Lannisters and Baratheons." Jon's face twisted into a scowl. At 16 he was nearly a man grown along with Robb and Theon. All three had been born the same year with only a few months separating them.

"I'm sure Sansa was more than a little excited at the prospect of seeing an actual prince." Sansa was 13 and had yet to flower. Arya was 11 and as tomboyish as she could be and Bran was 10, an aspiring knight. Rickon was the youngest at 6. "The others were probably just itching to run for the nearest wall to climb.

Jon made a disgusted face at the mention of the prince. "Yes, I'm sure you're right. You said you came for clarity?"

Edric shrugged. "It's one word to use yes. I came because I've had things on my mind. Little warnings here and there from the Force. I had hoped to come here and meditate on them. Unfortunately, the Force isn't giving up its secrets today."

"You speak as if it has a mind of its own." Jon stated skeptically.

"It does. The Force is a living thing that exists through all of us. It has a will of its own. My master called it the Living Force."

Jon shook his head which amused Edric. They had always been skeptical of the Force. Of course, they had discovered early on that Edric's warnings came from somewhere and they usually came true. They had come up with a saying, 'If Edric said it with his serious face then it's probably true'. Many on the grounds called him Master Jedi for the same reason. Most of them knew the stories of the Jedi of old although Edric was still unsure of the origin of those stories. As far as he had studied, Jedi had never been this far out from the Core Worlds of what was now the Galactic Empire. So how they had ever been on this world, let alone had the presence to build an actual temple or anything of the sort was beyond him. He had yet to even find evidence of such a temple or any other structure that would indicate the Jedi had been here and yet the writings existed. Edric didn't believe in coincidence. Jedi had been here and they had been here for a reason and he was convinced the Force had brought him here for a similar reason. He just didn't know what that reason was as of yet.

Edric shook himself out of his thoughts. "Anyway, did you get to see your mother before the king arrived?"

"I did. Of course, she didn't talk back but it's nice to think that she's listening somewhere."

"It does." Edric agreed with a nod. "Let's just hope that the king isn't here to shake things up too much."

"Aye, let's hope." Jon said with a note of worry.

Later that day Ned came to him in the Godswood. "Did Jon find his way out here?"

"He did my Lord."

"You can drop that nonsense now you know. It's just us."

"That may be true, but it never hurts to keep in practice. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well as it happens the king asked a favor of me."

At that Edric's stomach dropped. "He asked you to be Hand, didn't he?" It was no secret that the reason the king had made the near 1000 league journey north was because of the death of his friend and Hand Jon Arryn. It made sense that the king would want his best friend to be his new Hand. "Does he know what he's asking you to leave?"

"He said as much. I'm of a mind to turn him down, but I promised to think on it and I will."

Edric nodded with a grimace. "I see. What does Lady Stark have to say?"

"I haven't had the chance to tell her yet. Will you be at the feast tonight?"

"Do you want me to be there?" Edric asked, noting the change in topic.

"I won't force you but it'd might be nice to have you there. Catelyn is worried about the queen. She thinks you might be able to keep things calm."  
Edric snorted. "I very much doubt that, but I'll be there my Lord."

That night during the feast, Edric watched the king with abject distaste. The disgust was so evident on his face that Ned was glad that the king was too far into his cups to notice. "So," The king slurred taking another tankard of ale, outrageously flirting with the serving girl that brought it. "you're Ned's new advisor?"

"Yes, your Grace." Edric answered, doing his best to keep the disgust he felt from seeping into his tone.

"He's not exactly new your Grace. He's been here for three years now." Ned interjected.

"What made you settle here instead of south?" Queen Cersei asked.

Robert turned to shout her down, the angry words on the tip of his tongue but Edric merely smiled and answered. "I rather like the cold my Queen. It's always been my preferred climate." Robert seemed to have been distracted at that point by another serving girl.

The Queen, unsatisfied by his answer, plowed on. "But surely it would pay better in the south. You could advise anywhere from Highgarden to Casterly Rock to Kings Landing and make far more."

"I'm sure it would my Queen. But I've lived as a sort of monk for most of my life so my living conditions here are more than comfortable. Besides that, Lord Stark saved my life. I was near death when he found me so in a sense, if all he requires of me to repay my debt is a bit of council then I will gladly give it."

"I see." Cersei answered, sipping her wine, the sneer evident on her face.

"Leave the man alone woman!" Robert shouted. He turned to Edric, his eyes startlingly clear considering how drunk he was. "Ned needs all the help he can get up here in the cold North." And in that moment, Edric had a vision, a vision of King Robert lying on a bed, his leg wrapped with blood-soaked bandages telling someone not to allow the Lannisters to get their claws into the Prince. Edric couldn't see who he was talking to but he got the sense that Robert was going to die. He didn't know when but the vision showed Robert as he was in present day so it couldn't be too far off. Then, as soon as it started it seemed to be over and everyone was looking at him oddly. "Sorry" he said smiling weakly. "I must have had too much to drink tonight. With your permission my Lord, your Grace." He rose and left the Hall, heading out into the cold northern wind. He thought back to the vision. _The king is going to die soon._ The Force was still vague on time and circumstances, but he knew that the death of the king was almost a certainty.

The next morning, Edric was called the Ned's study by the Lord of Winterfell himself. Bracing himself for questions he walked towards the room to see Robb walking out, dazed. In his hands he held the Stark ancestral sword Ice. He didn't even speak as he walked past Edric in a state of shock. With a sigh Edric entered the open door to see Lord Stark looking pensive. "You called for me my Lord?"

Ned started then gestured to the seat in front of the desk. "Please, sit."

Edric eased himself into the chair. "What's going on Ned?"

"I've decided to accept Robert's proposal. I'll take the job as Hand to the King. Sansa will come with me to be married to Prince Joffery. I would take Arya and Bran but they are too wild for King's Landing." He tried to smile but it came across as a grimace.

"There's something you're not telling me." Without another word Ned passed a letter to Edric. It was penned by Lysa Arryn, Jon's widow and Catelyn Stark's younger sister. It accused the Lannisters of killing her husband. "She could be lying."

"Why would she do that?"

"To cover up something. I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this."

"So last night wasn't a drunken stupor then? I thought as much. You don't drink."

Edric grinned. "For good reason too. Anyway, I had a vision of King Robert on his deathbed and it's not far into the future Ned."

"Perhaps I can prevent it then. Would it not be remiss of me not to do what I can?"

"The Force sends visions often times as a warning. Master Yoda once said that the best way to heed those warnings were often times to do nothing at all. A man I considered a brother betrayed our entire order to keep his visions from coming to pass and yet the actions that he took to prevent them ended up being the cause of them. My Lord if you go to King's Landing, not only will Robert probably die, and outside of your control as well, you may also die."

"My life is no precious thing to me Edric. My honor requires me to do what I can. Robert's my friend I can't leave him like this!"

"And what of your children?"

"Robb is ready and I have every faith that Jon and Theon will keep Robb straight and you will protect them and guide them just as you swore to me three years ago. I need to at least try Edric."

Edric sighed, rubbing his hands over his face exasperated. He knew the look that Ned had on his face now. He was determined and he would not be deterred. "Very well my Lord. Be careful though. Places like King's Landing tend to be a snake pit."

"Aye, but I'll be fine don't you worry about me." Edric couldn't help but worry though.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me with you? I probably won't be able to save Robert but I know that I could save you."

"I've already said that my life is no precious thing to me. Besides I'd rather have you here in case something happens. Robb will need your help."

"My Lord forgive me, but if there is a way to keep you from death my oath binds me to do so. I swore to protect the entire Stark family which includes you first and foremost."

"You also swore to serve me and heed my commands."

"As long as those commands don't jeopardize your life. Besides that, do you think your son will forgive me if you die and me being with you may have saved you? You're talking about a huge conspiracy, one that may have gotten the last Hand killed and I'll be damned if I let it add you to that list."

Ned looked at him wearily. "You won't be persuaded from this then?"

"No. We're a like in once we get something in our head very little can change it."  
Ned shook his head in exasperation. "Very well if it'll ease your mind, it couldn't hurt to have you there."

"No, it won't." _I couldn't save Anakin but I'll be damned if I let you die._ He thought to himself. "When will we leave?"

"Two days from now. The queen is eager to return home."

"She's definitely not at home in the North."

"No certainly not." Ned snorted with a grin although Edric could see the sadness in those eyes.

Two days passed without incident and then it was time to go. As everyone mounted up, Ned was giving last minute instructions to Robb and Theon. "Remember, if anything happens protecting Jon is all that matters. If Edric's vision does come to pass then Jon will be the key."

"You mean war father?" Robb asked.

"Gods I hope not. But if the Lannisters are behind Jon Arryn's death then likely they'd be behind Robert's as well. Jon has an Aunt roaming around the Free Cities somewhere, if worst comes to worst then you could probably seek her aid in gaining allies. Hopefully this won't be necessary but I'll get word to you if I can. Remember, prepare for the worst but hope for the best." With that he embraced Robb one last time, gripped Theon by the shoulder and moved to say goodbye to his wife. "Keep him straight Cat but try to leave him some room to grow."

"I will Ned don't you worry. And I'll make sure Jon doesn't sulk too much." Catelyn said with a small smile though it was a sad one. Finally, Ned mounted up and, along with Edric, they rode to catch up to the king's host.

"Don't worry my Lord, we won't be gone too long." Edric advised sagely.

Ned looked startled. "Oh?"

"I told you, Robert's death will be outside of our control. Just watch my Lord. We'll be riding back to Winterfell with all haste within a year."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there's a storm coming, I'm afraid." Edric pursed his lips into a grim line. "I had hoped to never have to fight another war but it seems to be unavoidable at this point. The country is a powder keg waiting to blow. There's no escaping that."

Ned had nothing to say to that. It was a depressing thought, but Edric was rarely ever wrong. "We can try to avoid it, though can't we?"

"Oh, I agree we should try to avoid it. Futile as it seems that is the right thing to do my Lord. I agree with you there. Lady, heel." The direwolf looked at him and fell back beside him. "You make everyone nervous girl. Sansa is fine I promise. We'll keep her safe."

"Another force ability?"

"Oh yes. It lets me communicate with animals, to a point anyway. The more intelligent they are the easier it is. Thankfully, direwolves are frighteningly intelligent." And so, they trekked for over a month, having to stop every now and then so the king could eat and drink before they carried on down the King's Road. On and on they went until finally, they arrived. They smelled it first though. "By the force that stinks."

"Aye it does. That's the smell of the big city my friend. Are you sure you don't want to turn back?"

"Don't be silly my Lord, you'd be lost here without me."

"You're probably right. Besides that, I need you to keep an eye on Sansa as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I don't quite trust the prince as of yet. There's something about him I don't like."

"You and me both my Lord. Consider her watched. At least until she's in the bath, I'm afraid I'll need to just rely on my senses at that point."

"I agree that's probably for the best." Ned said dryly.

"Your daughter is beautiful my Lord but she's a bit young for me."

"How young is too young?"

"Oh, I'd say a decade or so at this point. I'm barely 26 years old my Lord."

"Sansa's always liked you."

"Really? I always figured that she thought I was mad."

Ned laughed at that. "Perhaps that too yes. She likes to watch you train though."

"Yes, well as I said, she's too young for me. I'm many things but a pedophile isn't one of them."

"A what?"

"A pedophile is someone who likes children in a sexual manner. It's disgusting and I've killed a few of those in my lifetime."

"Ahh yes I have as well. Although 13 isn't considered too young here. I imagine as soon as she flowers Robert will be looking to marry her to the prince."

"I'm not from here my Lord. Thirteen is too young for me. Besides that, if my vision comes true, which I believe it will, then Sansa won't be marrying anyone."

"True enough. Can't say that'll displease me too much."

As they arrived to the Red Keep and everyone made their way inside, Edric couldn't help but notice the grandness of where they were. As gawdy as it was, it was hauntingly beautiful in a weird way. After they had settled in, Ned was awarded the pin of Hand and the chambers that went with it.

As Ned walked towards the Chambers where the Small Council were to meet, he thought about his friend Robert and how he had changed. Gone was the warrior who had fought to save his betrothed. Gone was the man he had loved and respected as a brother. The man he saw when he looked at Robert was different from who he had been. Robert still told the same crude jokes and he was too flirty for his own good, but Robert was different. He was angrier than he had been before and it never helped when he was deep in his cups. Robert didn't used to hit women but he'd seen him strike the queen on more than one occasion. Ned could never imagine doing that to Cat even when her tongue was at its sharpest. No, Robert was definitely not the same man he had been. But Ned shook those thoughts as he made his way into the Small Council chamber.

Edric sat outside of his chambers on the balcony meditating. Suddenly, his senses perked up as the door opened and shut. The footfalls he heard coming definitely didn't match Ned's. In fact, they matched someone else whom he had yet to interact with. "So, the infamous Kingslayer decides to visit little old me."

The knight Jaime Lannister made his way out onto the balcony. "I was merely curious. I've heard so much about Lord Stark's famous new advisor I just had to see for myself."

"I see. That's nice. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe you for a second, but it's nice of you to say. So, why are you really here?"

"Well, I am curious. What role do you intend to play here?"

"Do I have to have specified role? Perhaps I'm here to merely observe the circus that is politics."

The knight snorted at that. "Everyone in this shit-heap of a city has a role to play, even a lowly advisor such as yourself."

Edric couldn't help but smile at that. "I suppose my role will be whatever the circumstances dictate."

"That sounds rather ominous."

"It was meant to. One never knows what the future holds. Us lowly advisors have to be on the lookout."

"I haven't met many advisors I'm afraid so I wouldn't know."

"Oh? You mean the entire Small Council isn't full of advisors?"

"Oh no, they are the true rulers of this kingdom. The king himself is little more than a figure head at this point."

Edric snorted. "That certainly doesn't match his personality."

"He certainly has one of those. But it's not one suited to ruling."

"For a man who is sworn to protect the king, you sure are cynical about his life." Edric smiled.

"Yes, well my opinions about my king are my own." Jaime Lannister sneered.

"That's true, just as mine are my own as well."

The Kingslayer snorted at the comment but continued to ponder on the advisor even as he left.

Edric smiled to himself. Jaime Lannister liked to act as if he could careless, but he did. There was a lot of good hidden under the nonchalant, cynical shell. He looked up at the sky as the sun began to wane in the sky marking the move into the afternoon, a pensive look on his face. _Something is coming. Perhaps sooner rather than later. I can only hope that I am ready for whatever the future brings._ He thought about the Starks and what they were possibly about to go through and he knew then he'd do whatever he could to make sure everyone named Stark survived the coming battles. He thought then about his former padawan. _Karina, I can only hope I'm doing the right thing._

 **Sorry it's taken so long but I've got a lot of stuff going on so I'll update when I can. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own GOT or SW!**

Edric made his way down the hall to his chambers which were situated adjacent to Lord Stark's own chambers. As he entered, he spread out his senses, making sure he was alone. Once he was satisfied that he was alone, he made his way over to a box and, carefully opened it, revealing his lightsabers. He had always wielded one, common of most Jedi. What was uncommon was the black crystal that resided within. Black kyber crystals were extremely rare, unseen since the days of the old Republic, but it fit him well considering his past. It was capable of changing colors if he wanted, but the day he had put his saber together, he had channeled everything inside himself into his crystal which resulted in an amethyst blade with a black center. That event is why Mace Windu had chosen to teach him vapaad, his own personal lightsaber technique. It had taken years for him to master, but once he had, Windu had been pleased. His own master had never cared for Windu. She had always said he was far too stern and set in his ways. Edric however, had learned the Windu had simply come to fear change. The hilt of his blade though, certainly never invoked confidence of his place in the light. The way it was modeled reminded many of some of the fierce sith lightsabers such as the one wielded by Darth Malgus. It was a little smoother but certainly prepared for war. It also had the capability to be combined with a compatible lightsaber into a dual bladed lightsaber, something he had seen wielded by Darth Maul.

His own master, Fay, had preferred a single blade as well. The hilt was smooth and silver, graceful, with an orange crystal. It sat neatly next to his own saber, taken from General Grievous in their fight on Utapu. In that moment of victory, he had hoped to give it to someone to be used, perhaps a padawan he thought worthy. Karina certainly wouldn't take it as she had become far to attached to her own. Now he doubted anyone would wield it ever again. He could, however, combine it with his to create that dual bladed lightsaber. It had been his master's idea in case she ever became indisposed to give him an extra advantage.

With a sigh, he closed the lid again. It wasn't time. Not yet anyway. Soon though, Edric sensed. Edric frowned as he moved through the castle. He hadn't seen much of Sansa over the last six months. Each time he did she had a look of someone who was very afraid. He had no proof of course but he had a feeling her fear had something to do with the pompous prince. He grit his teeth. He had sworn to keep an eye on her and her friend Jeyne Poole, who had disappeared a month ago. Ned had worried himself to death looking for the poor girl but she had yet to turn up. Robert was little help. In fact, he had just left on a hunting trip with his youngest brother, Renly, and his own squire. Edric had a very bad feeling about the whole thing. His vision was coming closer and closer to becoming a reality. It was a reality he currently felt helpless to stop.

Hours later, his fears would prove correct as Robert was brought in on a stretcher, his side bloodied with the tusk of a boar still sticking out. The man was still drunk which caused Edric to narrow his eyes at the squire, who happened to be the cousin of Cersei Lannister, who was also holding the wineskin. Again, he had no proof. That night, he made his way to Ned's chambers where he sat staring at a book that the Grand Maester Pycelle had provided. Edric stopped at the desk, causing Ned to look up. "So, your vision is coming true then." It was a statement of fact.

"So it would appear, my Lord." Ned turned the book around, pointing to a paragraph on the page that spoke about the Baratheons. As Edric read, he felt his stomach sink. "All of Robert's bastards have the same hair and eye coloring." Edric recited what they had learned about the numerous bastards that Robert had fathered over the years. "All of his supposed legitimate children have blonde hair and green eyes."

"They are not his children at all." Ned said shakily.

"Then whose are they?"

"They're fucking Lannister children. All of them, born of incest between brother and sister." Sneered a voice behind them. Edric turned as Ned looked up in shock to see the Hound standing there.

"Sandor Clegane, that's a hell of an accusation to make." Ned replied.

The man snorted at that. "I've been around this family long enough to know. I've heard them before, even seen them in dark hallways. I always left before they could see me."

Edric raised his brow. "He's telling the truth my Lord. It also raises the question, aren't you supposed to be the Prince's prime protector?"

"I am when he isn't surrounded by Meryn Trant and his sick fucking friends."

"What do you mean?" Ned asked quietly as the pieces began to fall into place for Edric.

"It started about a month ago. I don't have proof, but I'm sure that the prince had something to do with Jeyne Pool's disappearance just so Sansa would have no friends to go to. The Little Bird trusted him then." The hound had grit teeth that showed his anger.

"Trant is a sadist, isn't he?" Edric whispered.

"Aye, he is. He and the two others so called 'knights' that follow him. The Prince has her brought to him, at first it was under the guise of friendship, but soon after he got tired of that. I was present the first time it happened and I escorted her to her room. I promised her then I'd do what I could to help, but I think the cunt heard about it and has kept me away since. I'm only telling you this now because I don't expect the king to survive long and then you will have a situation on your hands."

Ned had clenched hands then. "My little girl." He whispered quietly, dangerously. "What do they do to her Clegane?" He stared at the man in question, a fire in his eyes that bespoke the deep anger he felt.

"I don't know for sure. But I know she's scared and they've threatened to kill you if she told anyone."

Edric felt his own anger rise then. "Over my dead body." He announced quietly. "My Lord, as soon as the king is dead, gather your men. I'll let you know when. Clegane, bring Sansa to us, we'll be in my chambers across the hall there." The man nodded dubiously. "My Lord, what I told you before starts as soon as the King is dead. War is here."

Ned nodded. The guilt surfacing. "I should have known."

"Abuse is a tricky thing my Lord. In this situation, the prince used his position and power to scare her into silence. But the fault is largely my own. I should have spent less time meditating and more time watching. As a result. Jeyne is missing or dead and Sansa is scarred for life. But I won't be caught unawares again." He declared, quietly but firmly.

The next afternoon, after Ned had seen him, the king passed. As the bells tolled to announce his death, they all gathered as promised in Edric's large chambers. He had asked for this room, formerly a store room, to practice his katas. Now they came in handy for this gathering. Sansa had just arrived, in tears as she embraced her father. Ned soothed her, promising to get her home safely. The hound stood guard, watching the door. Edric stood before the box. He opened it, removing his master's saber first and placing it on his left side. Then he placed his own on his right side. He left the box for it was no longer necessary. "Are we ready?"

"About fucking time." Sandor murmured. Everyone nodded, drawing their swords. Edric walked in front of everyone, his senses spread out. They were making their way to the stables to get to the horses and a carriage for Sansa. There were six men from Winterfell who were in charge of guarding the Starks, then Ned and Sansa followed by himself and the hound. The sept they had brought was nowhere to be found but Edric could sense she had already been killed. _That's one more life that I owe them._ As they got to the ground floor and out to the stables, they came upon a group of gold cloaks waiting for them with swords drawn. "Where are you off to my Lord?" The man said mockingly. Edric stood in there way like a statue. He sneered at Edric. "Stand aside _advisor,_ before I have to move you."

"By all means you are welcome to try." Edric said. The man grinned and swung at him, not at all expecting his sword to be halted in midair by nothing. "That was a terrible try. My turn." Edric mentally threw the man screaming into the outer walls of the Keep with enough force to shatter every bone in his body. "Who's next?" He asked cheerfully. He removed his robe and tossed it aside as the rest of the city watch got ready to charge. He unclipped one his lightsaber hilts and ignited it for the first time since his battle with Grievous. The amethyst blade with its black core hummed to life as Edric got into a stance. The guards watched him fearfully for a moment, hindered by the dying moans of their commander. Finally, as he died, they rushed him at once and Edric went to work. He didn't really even need to utilize any of the lightsaber forms that he knew. He just fell into the force, dodging and slashing. He cut down one gold cloak after another, methodically butchering them. As the last of them went down, cut in half, Edric turned to survey his work. It was different killing men rather than droids. It was a different, more grim feeling. _There's more to come unfortunately._ He noticed the others staring at him in awe. Sansa looked scared by the violence of it all, but not so much scared of him. She was the first to move. "Come on father, we have to go."

This spurned Ned into action. "Right, of course. Let's go men. Saddle those horses and get that carriage ready."

"Don't worry too much about defenses my Lord. I'll take care of that."

Ned looked back at the corpses Edric had left behind. "Of that I have no doubt, my friend."

As they all mounted their personal steeds, Sansa yelled a shout of joy and ran to embrace a girl being escorted to them by Jaime Lannister himself. Ned drew his sword, swearing. Edric had sensed the man coming, but knew that Jaime had no ill intentions towards them. "If you're leaving, make sure she goes with you." Jaime pointed towards Jeyne Poole who stood sobbing, embracing Sansa who was also sobbing.

"Where was she?" Ned asked.

"In one of Little Finger's brothels. She'd been kidnapped and imprisoned there. I don't know for sure that Baelish was involved, but I suspect so. The Spider, Varys, is the one that alerted me to where she was. He also told me that you were planning on leaving. Don't think this means I like you of course Lord Stark, but I don't like little girls being taken advantage of."

Ned nodded somberly. "We'll get them home safely." Ned wasn't sure if Jaime knew that he was aware of Jaime's relationship with Cersei but he wasn't about to make it known that he knew. Not yet anyway. Jaime had just done a good deed and he'd hate for Edric to have to kill him in defense of them.

They all mounted and the girls, along with Sansa's direwolf Lady, got into the carriage and they rode off. They had to weave through back streets and Edric had to kill a few guards that were in their way, but soon enough they were down the King's Road and on their way to Winterfell as quickly as possible. "Let's pick up the pace Edric." Ned ordered. "I'll feel better once we get to Riverrun." The Jedi nodded and yelled for everyone to go into a trot. The King's Road would be far too dangerous so they stuck to the back roads, which made riding in the carriage difficult but Sansa and Jeyne never once complained. Eventually, they had to ditch the carriage completely and use a wagon. The girls rode in the back, covered by blankets when they had to travel on the road, and Lady roamed the forest constantly.

By nightfall on the third day of travel, they needed to refill on supplies so they stopped at an inn in a small village where they met a man from the Night's Watch transporting a group of prisoners to the wall. Yoren knew who they were immediately and signaled them to his table in the tavern. "Glad to see you all made it out safe."

"We're not out of the woods yet I'm afraid." Ned replied as Jory snuck the girls up to their room. Edric sat near the wall, his senses on high alert.

"Well you're welcome to travel with me. We'll keep you hidden until we can get to Riverrun."

"Thank you, my friend."

"Besides that, I need to ask a favor. I've got two lads with me that don't belong at the wall. One of them claims he can cook and he's a fat one so I believe him. The other I hate to give up because he's a trained smith, but he's one of the former king's bastards."

Ned's eyes lit up in recognition. "Gendry? Aye I've met him. He's talented."

Yoren nodded. "Aye, a decent fighter too. But Robert was your friend and I know he was only sent with me to protect him. I think you might be better suited to that than me."

"Very well. I'll take them with us."

Yoren grinned, as much as he was able to anyway, and ordered a round of drinks.

The next morning, they left early before the sun had even begun to rise and traveled north, determined to get to Riverrun as quickly as possible.

 _At King's Landing…_

"What do you mean they're gone!?" Cersei screamed in rage at the gold cloaks that had just returned from searching the miles surrounding King's Landing.

"M-my Lady, they are well north of here now. There is no way we could catch them even if we rode all night." The captain stammered out. The fear in the room was palpable but the king just smirked at it. "It seems he's failed us mother." Joffrey said coolly, mockingly, down towards the captain.

"Your Grace, I a-assure you we've done the best that we could. Whoever killed our men did so, reportedly, with a 'burning blade' and it has frightened the men." The captain licked his dry lips and continued. "No one wants to come upon that unawares."

"I see." Joffrey said slowly. "Ser Meryn, remove this fool from my presence."

"At once Your Grace." The knight answered, drawing his sword and, before the captain could react, cut his head from his body.

"He seemed to be in the perfect position mother." Joffrey responded seeing his mother's surprised and slightly horrified look. He looked out to the now openly fearful city watchmen that remained. "I want you all to go back out there and search again. I don't care if you have to go all the way to Riverrun. My mother wants them found so you will go and find them or I will have all of your heads mounted." The boy seethed at them as they turned and practically ran from the throne room. Joffrey had other reasons for wanting them found of course. He wanted his plaything back. His sweet little Sansa. He enjoyed breaking her and he wanted to continue to do so. He looked towards his younger sister who looked fearful. His mother would be displeased if he had to resort to using his own sister as a plaything instead.

 _Winterfell…_

Have the bannermen arrived yet?" Theon asked Robb as he stood in the courtyard with Jon. "A few. Greatjon Umber was the first to arrive and the Karstarks were second. The Mormonts are arriving now along with the Manderly's and the Glovers."

"Howland Reed arrived with a few hundred men and the Cerwyns are a few miles away but should be here before the end of the day." Jon finished. "Of course, the Tullys sent a raven. They'll hold the border until we can get to Riverrun. Evidently, they had to drag the Freys from their keep to fulfill their duty." Jon said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Theon grinned. "Aye Lady Stark mentioned that to me. I would've liked to have seen the Blackfish pulling that old buzzard from his keep and dragging him to the border." At that thought the three boys, no, men, laughed. It had been two weeks since the raven from King's Landing had arrived, penned by Lord Stark announcing the bastard status of the current king and his siblings. Later, another raven arrived demanding that Robb march south and swear fealty to the new king. Robb had snorted and asked Maester Luwin to dispatch Ravens to call the bannermen instead. Days later, a third raven was received from his father telling him that they were all safe and trekking their way north.

"So, we're really just waiting for the Boltons to arrive then?" Theon asked.

"Aye. I don't know that they have even left the Dreadfort yet." Robb responded. "However, that gives us time. We need to decide what to tell the Lords. I want them to know straight away what and who we are fighting for."

Jon frowned. "You're assuming that I want that bloody throne to begin with."

"It's your heritage Jon." Theon responded. "We need to support someone."

"We could support Stannis or Renly." Jon pointed out.

"Both of whom left father to die in King's Landing." Robb pointed out in response. "I want the lords to have a choice. I don't want them to feel lied to when your heritage does eventually come out."

"Except the Boltons." Jon replied hotly.

"We don't have a choice Jon. They'll find out if we tell the Lords and we start marching with a crowned direwolf or whatever your sigil will be." Theon retorted back.

"It'd be the crowned direwolf. I may have been born a Targaryan but I was raised a Stark. Stark is my name now, I won't change it." Jon replied, subdued.

"So, you'll at least think about it then?" Robb asked hopefully.

With a sigh, Jon answered. "Aye."

 _2 weeks later, Riverrun…_

Ser Brynden the Blackfish starred down the Black Walder as if he were something disgusting to be scraped from his boot. Edmure looked at the man, exasperated at the lack of cooperation. "All we're asking, is for your family to uphold your oath to mine. We just need your men to help patrol the border. We have three enemy lands bordering us, the Westerlands and the Reach not to mention the Crownlands as well. We need all of the men we can get to patrol those borders."

"All my father is asking for, is a marriage to further solidify the oath between our houses. Promise us that, and you'll hear no further complaints from house Frey." Black Walder said with a smirk.

Blackfish snorted. "You lot are lucky I only pulled you for border duty instead of killing the lot of you for being oath breakers." Edmure shot him a warning look. "But if a marriage is what you want, gives us the options and we'll go from there." Edmure looked horrified at that. "It's high time my nephew settled the issue of an heir anyway."

Black Walder was openly grinning now. "I'll write my father immediately and he'll have the best sent down."

After he left, Edmure rounded on his uncle. "Have you forgotten who the Lord is around here?!" He asked incredulously.

"Your father is still Lord until he dies. Until then you're just filling in. Besides if old Walder Frey actually sends his best, you won't complain. When I went to the Twins to drag them out, I saw more than one looker there. I don't think you'll be too disappointed." Edmure still looked doubtful but said no more.

Suddenly, a guard rushed in breathlessly. "My Lord, Lord Stark has arrived from the South!"

"Well let them in! Don't leave them waiting at the gates!" Edmure commanded. Minutes later, Eddard Stark walked in with Sansa, Jeyne, and Edric. After a brief greeting, Ned got down to business. "I see the border is being patrolled, did Robb call the banners?"

"Aye, he did." Blackfish answered. "Your son has a good military mind. He ordered us to remain here and keep the borders protected."

Ned sighed in relief. "Good, good. Now then, I need to send a raven to Winterfell, Robb needs to march south soon." Edmure nodded in agreement as Ned penned the letter to his son. Edric remained on high alert as the girls were escorted to their chambers, and a much-needed bath. "Are we going further north to meet them my Lord?"

"There's no need. I'll have Robb meet us here. There's something I need you to do as well once he's here. I'll give you the details then." Edric nodded.

It took three weeks but they eventually noticed the direwolf banners marching their war. Ned noticed something peculiar about them. "Is that a crowned direwolf?!"

 _3 weeks prior, Winterfell…_

"We need to decide who to back!" Lord Manderly shouted as the other lords nodded in agreement.

"There's always Renly. I heard he has the backing of the Reach as well as the Stormlands. There's no way we'd lose!" Lord Glover advised.

"Renly can't be king. He's the youngest brother." Robb shook his head in disagreement. Robb looked towards Jon, who reluctantly nodded. It was time.

"My lords!" Robb shouted, quieting the room and getting everyone's attention. "You ask who we should back. We have a candidate right here amongst us. The living son of Rhaegar Targaryan and Lyanna Stark." Robb gestured at Jon who stood. Robb pulled out a box and, upon opening it, drew out a piece of parchment and passed it around. It was the marriage pact, signed by a grand maester, between Rhaegar and Lyanna. Another document was passed around, the one the signified Jon's birth and verified his parentage and also notified by a grand maester. The lords all murmured for several moments before Great Jon broke out laughing. He got up and made his way over to Lady Mormont, his hand held out and a grin on his face. She scowled and fished out some coins and dropped them into his hand. He looked up at the confused Robb. "I always knew that story of Lyanna being kidnapped and raped was untrue. Lyanna was far too fierce for that to happen and the Kings guard that followed him were far too noble. I always knew she went willingly. Of course, your grandfather and uncle refused to believe that she'd put their Baratheon alliance in such jeopardy and the mad king refused to believe his son would betray his wife. Everyone involved were fools to be honest with you. But I'm glad we're marching for the truth now." Lord Umber said seriously as he made his way towards the head table. "My lords! To hell with the Baratheon siblings and their rivalry! We know who the true king is! Now, it is our duty to follow our Lord Stark and I for one, would never balk at the idea of a Stark raised king." He turned to Jon as he drew his sword, kneeling. "I'll happily follow you two into war, and wipe out the Lannister scum in the south!" The other lords cheered. The stark children at the head table looked at one another while Jon and Robb stared at the Great Jon. Robb's face broke out into a smile as he turned towards Jon. "The north is behind you, your Grace. What is our next move?"

Jon looked around at everyone, all looked at him expectantly. "We march south to Riverrun. I want the entire northern army, with the exception of small garrisons for each keep, to be ready to march south in one week's time." Everyone began to cheer as the direwolves lying at the front of the family table howled.

The next day, the raven from Winterfell arrived bearing the signature of Ned Stark.

So originally, Edric was going to wield two lightsabers but I'm not very familiar with that particular style and, as cool as it sounds, it isn't very practical. I've wanted to do a black core lightsaber for a long time now and yes, they are a legends creation (according to Disney) but I will be using a lot of Legends elements with the force. A lot of Legends stuff will be in this story. This doesn't mean that I dislike the current canon, but it is flawed. Anyway, I sped things up in King's Landing with Sansa because I just couldn't bring myself to leave her there and then have to figure out a way to get her home and to justify Ned leaving not being able to get her out when he fled. I've also sped up Jaime's character development but I always thought Jaime was a good man who just had issues, but that he had a desire to be good an honorable. I've only got three pairings in my mind right now but that will probably change as the story progresses although those particular pairings won't change. You'll have a better idea on two of those pairings, probably, after next chapter. And no, Edric isn't getting paired with a GOT character. You'll understand why as things go. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and if you have any questions, feel free to message me and ask. Please leave a review as those always make my day! Have a great weekend!


End file.
